Bishamon
Bishamon is a cursed samurai who first appeared in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (Vampire: The Night Warriors in Japan). He dons the demonic armor Hannya and uses the blood thirsty sword Kien and has a wife named Orin who appears in his Darkstalkers ending. A hidden alternate version of Bishamon, Oboro Bishamon is a hidden character and special boss in Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Savior in Japan). Oboro Bishamon is a cleansed version of Bishamon, no longer bound by the evil of Hannya and Kien. History When Bishamon was looking around in an old antique shop, as if drawn by fate, he found a piece of armor and a sword. At this moment, he lost his own thought. When he realized where he was, he was at his house. The armor and sword sitting beside him. when he went back to the store to ask what happened, he found out that he aggressively forced the owner to give the armor and sword to him. Bishamon himself had no memory of this. It made no sense to him but as he stared at the armor, it felt meaningless to him. At the time, his wife Orin worried about Bishamon as he sat in front of the armor for days. She asked him to let go of the armor and sword but, Bishamon heard nothing of it. Two weeks later, he decided to ignore his wife and wear the armor. The moment he wore the armor, he came back to his senses. But he realized that everything was too late and screamed with his last bit of strength, "Run......Run, Orin!!" Bishamon's mind was full of hate and accursed power. He had donned Hannya, the armor of hate and Kien, the blood sucking sword. He went on countless days of killing as Hannya demanded more sacrifices. When Bishamon had fought against Pyron, Pyron's energies caused Bishamon to be separated from Hannya's curse. To make up for his sin's, he and his wife became priests/monks. The practice he had started was called roppoudou. This practice gave it's followers a strong mind and would cleanse the mind and spirit its followers. Traveling throughout Japan brought peace to his heart again. Several years later, he had stopped by an old temple. There, he found writings about a separate dimension called "Makai". Within these writings contained drawings depicting the armor, "Hannya", and the sword, "Kien" and other creatures similar to those two in what seemed like hell. Bishamon thought to himself, a careless person like himself may appear again. He thought that he may not be able to make up for his sins, but he may be able to prevent a similar tragedy from happening again. He had already walked the path of darkness, he had nothing to fear. To make contact with this, Makai, he secluded himself within a deep snowy mountain. He sat down and held the shakujou, or monk staff, and started to meditate. When his spiritual strength had reached it's peak, he could see that of a different world with the eye's of his heart. He was determined to seal Hannya at any cost. At the same time, Hannya had started to thirst for blood once again. Even without having a master this time, the armor and sword started to move again. They gathered all the spirits around them to create a body and moved out to hunt Darkstalkers and their blood. When Hannya and Kien moved out, they were sucked into the Majigen. But before Hannya could kill, Bishamon had caught up to him and sealed him away. After these events, Bishamon had disappeared and is thought to have lead a peaceful life. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters